He is happy with you
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV John / John a une discussion avec Lestrade a propos de Sherlock, ou il parle du passé de Sherlock, ce qui amène a Baker Street une petite discussion qui pourrait changé la relation de John & Sherlock


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Sherlock (BBC) - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Sherlock/John

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic. Et voici une idée de fic que j'ai eu il y a pas mal de temps...

**He is happy with you**

Pov John

Ce soir j'étais invité a passé du temps avec Greg pour parler de tout et de rien. Mais principalement de Sherlock.

À un moment donné il m'a dit "**Tu sais en le voyant des fois avec toi je peux dire qu'il est heureux avec toi, même si il ne le montre pas."**

**"Comment ça ?"** Je lui répondais en buvant mon verre

**"Tu sais avec ses problèmes de drogues, ça n'a jamais été facile. Je l'ai vu sur plein de jours nouveaux. Et je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Quand il a été clean, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, et son travail est devenu la chose la plus importante. Il n'a pas grand monde de proches. Je suis assez proche de lui sans l'être. Mais je sais que des fois il me fait confiance et je sais qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup"**

**"Pour son passé tu sais des choses que tu pourrais me dire ? Car lui ne veux rien me dire...'**

**"Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a eu une relation qui s'est terminé un peu mal et c'est à cause de cela qu'il a sombré..."**

**"C'était avec un homme ou une femme ?"**

**"C'était un homme. Je crois qu'il n'est pas vraiment intéressé par les femmes"**

**"Comment es-tu au courant ?"**

**"J'ai discuté avec lui quand il a essayé de devenir clean avant qu'il se renferme sur lui-même, il est plus ou moins devenu clean pour venir enquêter avec moi, car sinon il ne pouvait pas, je lui ai plus ou moins donner une motivation pour être clean, et lors de ses moments la j'ai appris pas mal de choses et d'autres que j'ai connu par rapport a Mycroft."**

**"Mycroft ?"**

**"Quand Sherlock a eu ses problèmes, Mycroft était plus ou moins son "tuteur" et il m'a kidnappé un jour quand j'ai commencé a aidé Sherlock et il m'a passé son dossier. Puis avec Mycroft petit à petit on est devenus amis"**

**"Je vois..."**

**"Je pense que si un jour tu venais à partir, il pourrait retomber le dedans et il pourrait être mal. Car je pense qu'il a des sentiments pour toi mais il veut pas te les dire, car il peur que tu le rejettes et que tu quittes Baker Street, mais pour l'instant juste le fait que tu sois son meilleur ami ainsi que vous viviez ensemble c'est le bonheur pour lui"**

**"Mais il a dit qu'il était intéressé par rien car il était marié a son boulot"**

**"C'est une façon de dire, pour l'instant je suis seul. Je ne suis pas intéressé, mais qui sait que peut etre plus tard ça changera. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu l'as sauvé, la première fois."**

**"Comment tu es au courant ?"**

**"Tu crois que je suis un idiot ?"** il me dit en rigolant **"Je sais des choses, je sais faire des enquêtes et je sais remarqué les expressions des personnes. Un conseil avant qu'il soit trop tard. Va lui parler. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui mais je suis sûr que c'est plus que de l'amitié."**

**"Greg..."**

**"Tu me remercieras plus tard"**

Quand je rentrais à la maison quelques minutes après, je vois Sherlock assis, je pense qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

**"Je suis rentré"**

**"Oh déjà ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lestrade ?"**

**"Euh non… pourquoi"**

**"Car tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu, tu n'es pas saoul donc peut être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lestrade et que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?**

**"Comment tu sais ça ?"**

Sherlock ne me répondait pas, mais je savais que c'était par rapport à ses déductions

**"Avec Greg on a parlé de toi, de ton passé ainsi que de tes possibles sentiments. Aujourd'hui, on avait décidé de faire une soirée tranquille, et je ne savais pas grand-chose sur toi et Greg m'a un peu parlé de tout cela. Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé ?"**

**"Peut être que pour moi c'est du passé et que je les ai supprimés de mon disque dur et que maintenant je suis bien, et que pour moi je n'avais pas forcément à te dire tout cela par rapport au fait que ça vient de mon passé"**

**"Sherlock… et pour tes sentiments ?"**

**"Mes sentiments… envers qui ?"**

**"Peut-être moi..."**

**"Je crois que tu as eu ta réponse à ta question au moment où j'ai fait capoté tous tes rencards"**

Sherlock se levait et il alla dans sa chambre. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il m'a dit ainsi que ce que Greg me disait et c'était logique.

Dans mon cas, je savais que j'aimais les deux sexes et que j'étais intéressé par Sherlock, mais je ne lui ai rien dis car je voulais pas me faire rejeté aussi.

Je suis allé le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour lui proposé quelque chose

**"Qui a-t-il John ?"**

**"Si je te demandais de sortir avec moi ? Est-ce que tu le voudrais ?"**

**"On est déjà ensemble d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vu qu'on fait presque tout ensemble. Il manque quelques trucs pour que ça soit encore plus officiel et qu'on soit vraiment en couple"**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Ça "** Sherlock se levait et m'embrasse et me colle contre le mur, son baiser était si passionné qu'après on a fini la nuit dans son lit où l'on a fait l'amour. Il m'a montré qu'il m'aimait et que moi j'étais sérieux envers lui.

Quelque temps plus tard Sherlock était appelé pour une enquête. Je suis allé avec lui et on s'est tenu la main.

Quand on a vu Lestrade, j'ai vu Sherlock allait vers lui et lui dire **"Merci"** et je suis allé le voir et je lui ai dis **"je te remercie".**

Depuis je suis avec Sherlock, où il me montre qu'il m'aime, il est également un peu possessif, et fais beaucoup de gestes d'affection, moi qui pensait qu'il n'était pas par rapport à tout cela, il est allé jusqu'à m'embrasser sur une scène de crime pour me dire qu'il était fier de moi. Puis quand il y a son frère il me dit qu'il me veut d'une façon assez Hot juste pour énerver Mycroft et qu'il parte.

Sherlock est heureux avec moi et je suis également heureux avec lui, je suis certain que notre relation durera le plus longtemps possible.

END


End file.
